1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical fiber suitable in use for transmitting optical signals and power.
2. Description of the Background Art
U.S. Pat. No. 6,687,440 has proposed an optical fiber intended to suppress the occurrence of stimulated Brillouin scattering (SBS). This optical fiber is provided with a covering and a cladding region both of which have a longitudinal irregularity in their shape and property in order for an acoustic wave to be radiated radially to suppress SBS. The production of this optical fiber is not easy.